


Agent Lina #2

by Linamorkov



Series: Agent Lina [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linamorkov/pseuds/Linamorkov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the mob now after KGB Agent Lina she must protect and deal with them before continuing on with her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Lina #2

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This chapter of Agent Lina contains torture and genitalia related injuries and torture. If you are squeamish or can't handle these topics, the lead up is clear, I would suggest skipping over it but do whatever you need to.

It had been a week since Lina had killed those agents and agreed to help the KGB. She had spent the week somewhat nervous but typically going through her normal routine, working on her game, going out and hanging out with the few friends she had. She didn't worry about it most of the time, until her phone rang with an unknown number. That freaked her out more than anything else would. She had everyone's number, had a program that would tell her who was calling or at least what they were calling on that prevented it from coming up unknown number, but right now as her phone was ringing with that techno tune that's all it said. She gulped and reached out and grabbed it answering the phone. "He-Hello?"

"Ah hello little bun! Its me, Vlad!" Lina gave a sigh as she heard the voice of the polar bear and groaned a bit. "Now now dear. Please calm down we just have a simple warning. There's another group after you as well. Now we've learned about you having a mob connection through your brother, however that won't help you against this." Vlad took a deep breath on the other side of the line. "The Russian Mob has learned about you and aren't happy with your choices."

"Vlad. Vlad." She interrupted the polar bear. "Are you telling me the Russian Mob is after me!? For what? Just because I didn't want anything to do with the KGB?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. However from what we've gathered its only a cell that's located within Zootopia. We don't have much to tell you. I apologize."

"Its fine Vlad...Thanks for the heads up." She hung up and started to put her phone down until it rang again and she answered it again without looking at the screen. "What now?

"That's no way to talk to the mammal that's going to be filling your little fluffy bunny body full of bullets." She snapped up in her seat at the sudden new voice. "Haha. Now now girlie. You stay right there and don't do anything. I'm sending some of my boys to get you. Why am I telling you this you might wonder? It seems like a bad idea. Because. If you don't kill them they'll get you but if you do the ZPD will be on location in no time the instant the guns start. And I made sure there won't be enough time to set up any traps or to delay the cops with your fancy hacking. Checkmate little bun!" The voice on the other side laughed and there was a click as he hung up.

"Damn it!" Lina got up and pulled out her gun checking it and making sure she had her extra clips in her pocket. "Great...2 clips not counting the one in the gun...how many did he send..." She shook her head and took a breath heading for the staircase with a tool cart. "Doesn't matter. Gonna have to handle them....I really hope that bug is working with the way I want it to." She sat behind the cart and took some breaths listening to the footsteps as they headed up. "one...four.....six. Six gunmen...I can handle that." Her ears flicked as she heard a siren. "Already?! Shit...Suka really did give me no time." She took another breath, things were about to get bloody.

She counted to four in russian before pushing the cart down the stairs, the metal cart bouncing down the stairs noisily and the drawers popping open sending tools all over the place as she fired three bullets down at the coming up gunmen before jumping away into another room.

The cart hit one of the tigers that was leading with a shotgun and pinned him to the wall at the bottom of the steps, causing the bullets to riddle his body, hitting him in the head and throat, blood shooting from the neck wound and painting the cart and wall with his blood, the bullet seeming to of cut the juglar vein. The remaining shot bullet slammed into the one just behind him in the left shoulder slamming him into the wall with a roar of pain. The rest of the group ran past them and up the stairs.  
Lina popped out from her hiding spot grabbing the shotgun of the now leader tiger swinging it around, catching him off balance and throwing him to the ground. When her paws hit the ground she reached and fired off the shotgun just missing the next one before rolling away and firing off another round from her gun, grazing another of the tigers in the cheek while she ran into a room. 

The now lead tiger groaned as he got up and pumped his shotgun to reload his gun. He motioned for them to split in two teams, with each team having a shotgun and a submachine gun. One group went into the nearest room while the other two slowly made their way to the door Lina had run into. Group one, the group that went into the nearest room, went to the door on the other side and got in a breaching position. Group two carefully peaked in the room, not seeing any sign of the bunny but knowing better than to think she wasn't in there, if she had been there would of been gun shots. The one that had gotten tossed down pulled out a walkie talkie and spoke to the other group. "On the count of three." 

"Got it." Lina was sitting in the corner to the right of group two and the left of group one. She sighed and held her gun tight whimpering softly. She didn't really know what to do, they were clearly flanking her by the sounds she was hearing. She took a deep breath and when the tigers burst in she jumped at the one she had grabbed before, doing a similar action but flipping off of it and past the other tiger as a hail of bullets rained and riddled the two tigers with holes, splattering their blood on the ground and stairwell railing, Lina rolling the instant she hit the ground and moving to the side.

She ran to the door and poked around and held her gun up as she moved in slowly trying to flank the two tigers. She took another breath and turned the corner, and upon seeing the tigers in the room yelling at each other for the cross fire, fired the remaining four bullets from her gun, two of them being aimed specifically to kill the submachine gun one, slamming into his head and splattering his blood and brains against the opposite side of the room and sending him slumping to the ground in a pool of his own blood. The other tiger got off better as the bullets slammed, well aimed, into his right arm muscles and his knee cap, shattering it and bringing the tiger to his knees. She followed this up by throwing her gun at him and running, the gun hitting the tiger in the head and bouncing off while she jumped and rainbow kicked him in the face, knocking him clear out. She panted and fell to her knees next to his gun. "F-Finally....wait..." 

She looked up to be greated with the muzzle of a shotgun pointed right at her face and the tiger she had only wounded earlier holding it. "Hehe. Stupid bitch. You forgot one." She gave him a soft smirk causing him to get confused, starting to pull the trigger.  
"You wasted your chance." She sighed and twitched her head moving forward in a roll to grab the fallen tigers gun as the shotgun went off and a pellet just caught her in the foot causing her to yelp out in pain and unload the gun into him. As the tiger slumped dead and in a pool of his own blood the bunny panted and groaned sitting up and holding her paw groaning. "Shit. Shit. Shit!" 

She heard the sound of someone coming up the stairs and coming into the room, closing her eyes and accepting the possbility that she was about to be arrested right here for murdering these guys. After all her apartment was an abanadoned apartment and there was no documentation saying she lived here. Instead of hearing the sound of cuffs or a gun she heard a rather familiar voice. "There's no one in this room! I'll check this floor you head on up." She knew that voice..."Hey. Your bleeding here." She heard the person open something and felt the known feeling of bandages being wrapped around her paw.

She opened her eyes and saw the rabbit that was patching her up, it was that boy that she had spared a week ago. "Wh-what? What are you doing?" He held a finger up to her muzzle and shook his head, before he ran out of the room. She slowly stood and winced at the pain in her paw only a bare thought in her head. "Why...did he help me. He knows what I did.." She shook her head again and slowly walked over to a chair that was clearly too large for her and pulled it over, using various tricks that she could to get the tiger she had knocked out in it and tied him up with his friend's clothing.

A few moments later the bunny agent walked back in and looked at her. "Alright girl. Explain!" She looked over at him as she cleaned a scalpel.

"What? Explain what?" She put the scalpel down on a cart full of various instruments much like the ones that Jin had used on her a week ago, but also had a gas can and two different rags, plus multiple shock impliments and the tiger was nude. . He waved at the entire room with a scowl. "Oh this. Uh. Apparently I'm wanted by the mob and I had to defend myself against them. The russian mob, not the zootopian one. I was just about to ask this here tiger if he could direct me to his leader so I can have a nice little meeting with him."

"You mean kill him."

"Not with a ZBI agent here." He shook his head and walked over. 

"No. It's fine. I'm going to help. I convinced them that this was a self defense case clearly and that I'd handle it. And as such, this is a much more pressing matter than what happened a week ago. I-I'm going to help." Lina looked at him a bit surprised and shook her head with a smile.

"Suit yourself Agent Fluffbutt."

"Its Agent Days! Agent Leon Days!" She smiled and started to respond to him before the tiger groaned as he woke up and looked around.

"Ah our friend has woken up." She hopped up on the table and pulled the tigers head down smirking. "Now look here little tiger. Your going to tell me the name of your boss. Or things are going to get fun." The tiger growled.

"fuck you bitch!" She smiled and covered the tiger's muzzle with a rag and reached over grabbing the gas can with one hand and kept the tiger's head back while she poured the gasoline over the rag, the tiger starting to struggle in the chair but unable to get away. Lina laughed and stopped pulling the rag away. "Gonna talk tiger boy?" He just coughed and spat gasping. He gave a growl which prompted her to start waterboarding him with gasoline again. After a few moments she put the empty gas canister down and pulled the rag away letting the tiger's head come forward as he coughed and panted. "Wh-what the fuck!" 

Lina rolled her neck and hopped down walking in front of the tiger with a step stool, climbing up it and starting to massage the tiger's balls, elicting a purr from him. She giggled as the tiger turned into a pleasured kitty and his barbed cock slowly slid out and to full length. "Oh yea little bunny bitch." This statement just caused a smile to come to the bunny as she wrapped the gas soaked rag around that hard length and stepped back hopping up to grab the taser, and going back to it sparking it. The tiger looked down with pure and utter terror in his eyes. "Wh-what are you going to do."

Lina didn't even respond as she pulled out her phone and redialed the number the boss had used, turning it to speaker phone. "What?! What do you want?! How the fuck are you alive?!"

"Shhh shhh shh. Now now. Listen." She held her phone towards the tiger. "Go on, tell him. Talk!" 

"THIS BITCH IS CRAZY BOSS! WE NEED MOR-" The tiger was cut off as Lina jammed the taser into his leg causing him to scream out and try to spasm.

"What...what are you doing to Joe?!" Lina didn't even respond and just gave a smirk jamming that taser into the gas soaked rag covered cock, causing the tiger to scream out in pain from the shocking and then the subsequent igniting of the rag. The tiger was yelling out in pain as tears rolled down his face. "What the fuck!" Lina just gave a small giggle before turning the call into video and showing the mob boss just what she was doing. "You...You...You bitch! I'm going to kill you!"  
"Come and get me. Savahnah central park." With that she hung up and stepped down from the step ladder, the tiger still screaming in pain behind her. 

"Lina! What the fuck!" Leon yelled out at her. She looked at him with a shrug, pulling out her pistol and shooting the tiger in the head, knocking him and the chair over. She hopped up onto the cart grabbing the fire extinguisher on the cart and putting out the fire on the tiger. 

"Drastic measures." She said walking over to a cabinet and grabbing a couple clips and walking towards the stairs. "Cmon Agent Fluffbutt. You wanna help me with this? Grab a sniper and post up in a building nearby...I have a feeling I'm going to need you." She walked down the stairs and headed for the park she named. 

An hour later, Lina was waiting in the park on a bench as a car drove up and parked, a silver fox getting out and stomping his way towards the bunny, a revolver in hand. "LINA!!!!" The fox yelled out, causing the bunny to look up, a hand still in her pocket, wrapped around the handle of the gun. 

"I'm a bit amazed y-" She was cut off by having to roll out of the way as the fox raised the gun and fired it, missing due to her roll blasting a hole in the bench. "M29?! The fu-" She had to roll again as the fox fired again, pulling her own gun out and firing it at the fox's shooting arm just missing because of her tatical dodge. The fox kept firing three more rounds that missed, before pausing his firing. Lina stopped rolling and panted pointing her gun at him. "Alright, lets just....lets just...Lets just talk ok?" The fox let out a growl and fired again, this time the bullet slamming into Lina's left shoulder sending her to the ground without her gun and holding her wounded shoulder in pain, a pool of blood starting to form underneath her. The fox walked up and bent down putting the gun to the bunny's head. "You. Dumb. Bitch. You...You tortured Joe. You, I want to give you so much more then just this. I want to see you suffer like you made him! But I'm not going to give you that. I'm just going to end you. You are. NOTHING!" He yelled the last word as he pulled the trigger, a loud bang happening, and Lina went limp.


End file.
